Nazi State of Arminia
Nazi State of Arminia is a breakaway state of the Dual Monarchy of Trekylon-Inuyashia which declared independence as a result of the Exodus of both parent governments from the Milky Way galaxy. Formerly an enclave of the Dual Monarchy situated on a small island on the world of Octarius, Arminia gradually drifted into fascism as a result of their exposure to the GR Civil War and the subsequent battles over Octarius between the various factions (fighting each other) and other national governments who also shared the island. To date, little information about the State is available as the parent governments of the former enclave have not had any contact since the Exodus, such as exact population numbers (recorded population of the enclave was 15,000 but best guess now has the population at about 18,900). The Beginning Trekylon, acting with the consent of its partner/ally, Inuyashia, purchased a small piece of island territory on Octarius from the Imperium of Man. Shortly thereafter, colonists and a small military presence (20,000 troops, 3 base-stars, and 500 Jem'Hadar ships) arrived to settle and provide local security. Even as the nationsverse erupted into conflict time and time again, the Dual Monarchy enclave, like the other enclaves of the feuding powers, remained untouched by war. On many occasions the enclave served as a temporary refugee shelter for those escaping the bloodshed, or striving to survive as a civilization in the face of conquest by rival powers. On each occasion, the population rise would gradually reduce to a manageable level. Farming and commerce provided the two main means for the enclave to support these temporary refugees. The situation would change, however, with the advent of the Grand Republican Civil War. The GR Civil War As very few people knew of the Grand Republic Civil War, it came as a surprise when a GR fleet arrived at Octarius, threatening to occupy the island (and its enclave therein). In response, many of the nations with enclaves on Octarius mobilized their space forces to defend themselves (and ironically, their foreign counterparts, many of whom they were themselves at war with). Governor Thomas Forbes mobilized the Klingon ground forces and had the Jem'Hadar ships brought up to join in the defense of Octarius. All 500 Jem'Hadar ships were destroyed, along with one of the three base-stars (the second one took heavy damage, while the third escaped relatively unscathed). It is not known if any GR ground forces came into contact with the Klingon troops as at the very moment that the GR began its occupation, Trekylon was compelled by military defeat to withdraw from the Milky Way galaxy. This news, like the news of the GR Civil War, traveled slowly and it was some time before Forbes was finally made aware of the new situation. These two unrelated events is believed to have started the process that gave birth to the State of Arminia. The Lockdown Begins Governor Forbes, using the pretext of a potential hostile attack against the enclave, began to fortify the borders and increase the number of Klingon troops. This was greatly assisted by the influx of immigrants from the former Trekylon systems in the Milky Way, making it possible to form three battalions of 20,000 troops^. At the same time, the Enclave Commission (the local legislative arm of the joint Trekylon-Inuyashia administration) was dissolved and its manager, Lady Michelle of the Royal House (cousin to Michael I) was arrested. These events drew little attention as the nationsverse remained in conflict and the Dual Monarchy was occupied with settling a new galaxy and reaching accord with various allied and formerly enemy nations. Emboldened, Forbes initiated a program of tank building and the creation of an aerospace fighter force. The Otaku Oppression Though the Dual Monarchy enclave engaged in one battle against the GR faction, Forbes continued to support the coalition. He further tightened his grip on absolute power by passing edicts which increasingly came to oppress the Otaku (Inuyashian) population. Imposed curfews, ID passes, and random searches were all 'justified' by the belief that "enemy operatives" were seeking to bring an end to the enclave-system one colony at a time. Even after the liberation of Octarius, the "enemy agents" continued to be used to justify ever harsher measures. Finally, an executive decree placed the Otaku population into a series of internment camps which were walled off from the rest of the enclave. The Otakus could either grow their own food or starve to death, and because many of the camps were located in poor soil areas, many hundreds of Otakus died of starvation. Throughout all these events, Forbes maintained the illusion of openness within the enclave, claiming the camps were "agricultural collectives". Independence News finally reached Forbes that the Dual Monarchy had been exiled from the Milky Way galaxy to a new galaxy very similar to the home galaxy. It is believed that his paranoia (his fear that "the enemy would now seek to erase all traces of the empire from the galaxy") and thirst for absolute power drove him to take the ultimate risk and declare independence. To forestall any prostests against the move (especially from the now helpless Otakus trapped in their camps and forbidden even to leave), martial law was declared. Droid-cops, developed in secret, now carried out their order to enforce the curfew by any means necessary, even lethal force. Two days before the declaration of independence, a new flag evoking a fascist (Nazi) ideology was unfurled at the newly renamed capital of Valzburg. The State of Arminia was proclaimed, and Thomas Forbes proclaimed himself Staatskanzler (State Chancellor). With no opposition from either the population-excepting the frightened Otakus, or the nations community, Forbes began to seriously clamp down on the Otakus, seeing them as an inferior group of people. Gradually, many of the internment camps became death camps, where hundreds were systematically and in true industrial style, murdered. The Klingon population, thoroughly disgusted with the new direction Arminia was taking, began emigrating from Arminia (and Octarius in general) into other areas of space. Within days of the proclamation, all Klingon settlers had left the new state. Forbes, undaunted by this defection, simply sped up the program of designing and building droid-soldiers to replace the Klingons. The Octarian Summit The continued situation in Arminia finally led the New Canterlot Republic and other members of the Octarian Federation to call a conference to demand an explanation from Forbes. Initially, he accepted the invitation, but then-in a fit of paranoia-refused to attend, sending Emissary Dick Thorndyke in his place. At the same time, after deliberations among the Council of Ministers and a one-on-one subspace comm between Trekylon emperor Drake I and Empress Rebecca I of Inuyashia, two delegates were sent to Octarius to get an account of the Arminian situation. Emissary Rathbone (Trekylon) and Emissary Gupta (Inuyashia) arrived for the summit, and found to their surprise that Jovepenia and Kira's Kingdom had also sent delegates. Nonetheless, they presented a united front when confronting Thorndyke about the genocide in Arminia. Thorndyke brought in one Otaku 'loyalist' who nonetheless looked emaciated and beaten to 'testify' to the veracity of Thorndyke's counterargument that no such genocide had or was still occuring. At one point Rathbone and Thorndyke engaged in a diplomats' equivalent of a high-stakes debate which nearly resulted in the normally calm and quiet Rathbone losing his control. Ultimately, however, Thorndyke chose a break in the summit to abruptly leave without an explanation. Thus the nature of the summit-the diplomacy-had ended. Arminian Preparations Thorndyke's return to Arminia sent the signal to Forbes that confirmed his worst fears: the Coalition was preparing to unseat him and destroy his meager military capability. He thus ordered an increase in droid production and a buildup of tanks (very primitive, even by the standards of Trekylon. The Dual Monarchy never set tanks down, hence the need for 'homemade' tanks). Many of the regiments of Loyalist Human residents were concentrated along the entire border of Arminia, in expectation of an invasion. Communications became restricted to prevent the Kinshaya population from utilizing them to coordinate with foreign forces. With no airforce or space fleet (Forbes is unaware, or lacks the crew, for the two surviving basestars in geosynchronous orbit), Arminia is ill-prepared for a major Coalition invasion. Conflict Begins The Arminian High Command had begun to put together a plan to first round up the Kinshaya population and detain them in the capital to isolate them from potential Coalition support, fortify their borders utilizing the new droid-troops, and launching hit-and-run strikes against the NCR, Equestria, and the Azerothian Union designed to weaken them in preparation for later and more devastating assaults. Their long-term goals were revealed to anyone aside from Staatskanzler Forbes, not even his trusted Commandants. But before Forbes could embark on his operations, Jovepenia struck first, initiating a series of long-range bombardments and movements along the border, forcing the High Command to divert the droid-troops set to round up the Kinshaya to the frontlines, along with makeshift tanks (of a very primitive design, resembling nothing so much as armored pickup trucks with 25 mm turrets built upon the beds), and artillery guns. This left the Kinshaya free to begin their uprising against the Arminian regime, but also condemned the captive Otakus to the accelerated Final Solution promising complete and final extermination. Artillery cannons were also placed along the borders with the NCR and Equestria, and began firing on the border villages of both powers shortly thereafter. Forbes, however, did not count on the reaction of Trekylon to both the bombardments on Octarius and the increased activity in the Otaku death-camps. Trekylon quickly joined the Coalition to oppose Arminia when they deployed Thunderbolt aerospace fighters to attack Command and Control centers (CnCs) in the middle sector, the objective being to cut off communications between the Otaku death-camps and the Arminian High Command headquarters in Valzburg. At the same time, a Strike Team of Red Berets made their way into Arminian territory, with the twin objectives of capturing or destroying the artillery batteries facing the Octarian nations, and liberating the Otaku death-camps. The Red Beret strike team (otherwise known as the Imperial Octarius Expeditionary Force or IOEF) received help from the continuing Kinshaya Uprising as several armories were destroyed by the Kinshaya rebels prior to the entry of the IOEF. The first of the Arminian batteries to be captured by the IOEF was turned over to the Kinshaya, who quickly turned it against the Arminians, bombarding military bases, ironworks, and CnCs closer to the Equestrian borders with Arminia. Category:Breakaway Nations Category:Octarius Category:The Nations